It's A Bit Chilly
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: All Itachi said was that it was a bit cold outside. Sasuke always blew things out of proportion. Based on surfaçage's work on Tumblr.


**Okay, so this is based on the wonderful Surfaçage's work. Seriously, go to her page and be amazed. Also, you can get the direct link by going to my AO3 page under bluedemon92 and look up this story, and voila! Link!**

* * *

It was sunny in Konoha, but that sunshine was deceiving. There was a nip in the air. It left the grass with a thin layer of frost and early mornings were met with visible breath. Sasuke and Itachi were spending the day together, walking around the village. Sasuke seemed unbothered by the weather and was wearing a sleeveless shirt, his scarf draped lazily around his shoulders.

"It's a bit chilly out isn't it?" Itachi murmured absently as they walked towards the bridge. Sasuke turned to his brother, brows furrowing.

"What?" He questioned and Itachi tilted his head.

"It's cold." He repeated as a light breeze blew by. Sasuke approached his sibling, dark eyes fixed on him.

"You're cold?" He questioned, reaching for his scarf as Itachi brushed his hair from his face, nodding absently, already thinking about something else. Sasuke wrapped his scarf around his brother while Itachi stared in surprise.

"Sasuke?" He began as the younger touched the tip of his nose, looking concerned.

"Your nose is cold." Sasuke stated. The elder stared at him, quietly reveling in the scarf wrapped around him. Sasuke shook his head and took a step back.

"Wait right here! Don't move!" Sasuke darted off as Itachi stared after him.

Sasuke made his way swiftly down the street, destination already in sight. He caught sight of Genma and Kakashi lounging outside and Kakashi waved him over, his porn book in hand.

"What's the rush?" Kakashi drawled in interest as Genma chewed his senbon.

"I need to find Naruto."

"Finally admitting your love to him?" Genma called out. Kakashi buried his face in his book as Sasuke blinked and looked towards the man.

"What?"

"Whaaaaat?" Genma repeated, looking away. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto always has that cloak on him. Itachi's cold." Sasuke glanced back to the sensei. Kakashi looked up from his book and regarded Sasuke closely.

"Itachi's cold?" He repeated and Sasuke nodded, eyeing the scarf Kakashi was wearing. The Copy nin handed it over, without a second thought and Sasuke took it with a nod of thanks. Kakashi hummed and watched the Uchiha, feeling Genma's eyes on him.

Don't say it, Hatake...

"If Itachi's cold, I could always-" Kakashi's eyebrow waggle was answered in kind with Chidori.

Soon, Sasuke found Naruto with Sakura, Ino and Sai. Naruto beamed at Sasuke and rushed over, his mission cloak billowing.

"Teme! You okay?" The blonde asked in concern as they approached. Sasuke eyed the blonde for a long moment before turning his head, in dramatic unrest.

"Itachi's cold." Sasuke replied and Naruto quickly tore his cloak off and handed it to Sasuke without a second thought.

"Go Teme. Take this to him." He solemnly stated as Sasuke took the cloak, just as dramatically. Sakura blinked and eyed the two. She shifted her shawl, brushing her bangs for her face.

"Really?" She drawled out and Naruto turned to her and before she could speak, swiped her shawl away and handed it to Sasuke.

"HEY!" Sakura cried out but was ignored as Sasuke took the shawl from the blonde.

"Thank you, Dobe." Sasuke murmured, voice low and Naruto nodded.

"You're my friend, Sasuke and Itachi needs that cloak." They suddenly clasped arms, eyes only for each other. Sasuke bared his teeth, eyes shadowed by his hair.

"You understand more than anyone else…you are truly my equal…Naruto…" Sasuke spoke as if in great pain, literally clenching his hands into fists as Naruto's eyes began to water.

"Teme…"

"Dobe…"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a long moment. Naruto's eyes sparkling dramatically. Sakura sighed and shook her head as Ino hid a smile behind her hand. And they made fun of Lee and Gai sensei for being dramatic?

"Really, you're going to do this now?" Sakura muttered, shifting her backpack. She shot a glanced to Sai who was smiling pleasantly at the exchange.

"There was a time I actually thought Sasuke was straight." Sakura mused, brow arched. Ino giggled, face lighting up.

"We should have figured that the kiss was not an accident." She replied.

"I see no homoerotic subtext." Sai replied, Sasuke and Naruto deaf to everything but staring at each other in a completely heterosexual manner, no hints of longing at all. Not even a bit.

"Sai give me your blanket!"

* * *

Itachi was waiting where Sasuke had left him and blinked as Sasuke approached. The teenager's arms were full. Before the elder could question him, Sasuke dragged Itachi close to him, draping Naruto's cloak over his shoulders.

"Otouto-" He began, only for Sasuke to put a finger to his lip, shushing him.

"Save your energy…" Sasuke murmured, securing the cloak and placing Sai's blanket on top of it. Kakashi's scarf soon followed, along with Sakura's shawl. Sasuke hands moved to lightly touch Itachi's exposed ears and he cursed softly.

"Ah fuck, your ears are so cold!" He muttered, brows furrowing as his brother stared unimpressed.

"I just said it was chilly…" Itachi argued, voice muffled by the layers he was wearing. Sasuke suddenly pulled him against his chest, dipping him back as he stared into the distance.

"Wait, wait! Suigetsu's coat may fit you…" Sasuke continued to ramble as Itachi blinked slowly. He pushed at Sasuke's chest until the boy released him.

"Sasuke, I am a ninja. Early morning weather won't kill me" He pointed out when Sasuke suddenly grasped his cheeks in his palms, staring at him.

"ANIKI **NO**! I'M NOT TAKING THAT CHANCE!" Sasuke loudly declared, earning the stares from passing civilians. Sasuke shot them a glare until they passed on. He turned back to his brother and brushed his hair behind his ears.

"I'll go find something for your ears, stay right here okay? And if Kakashi tries to talk to you, you just say no okay?" He stared at Itachi, eyes sparkling.

"No to what?" Itachi asked, eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks and Sasuke cooed, cupping his face in the palm of his hand and watching his brother as if he were the most precious thing imaginable. Itachi would be lying if that didn't make his chest feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I'll kill him, Aniki. Don't you worry." Sasuke sweetly stated and Itachi lifted his eyes to the sky in great suffering.

"Please don't kill your sensei…" He replied, not needing that headache and Sasuke tilted his head.

"Stay right here." The younger repeated. Sasuke tore off down the street and Itachi awkwardly shuffled around in the layer of warmth he had been forced into. Moments later, Shisui strolled over the bridge and towards him, blinking once at the sight.

"Why are you a burrito Itachi?" Shisui drawled as he examined his cousin.

"Shisui, please stop talking." Itachi replied while Shisui fought down a snicker. He walked up to Itachi and looked over his attire.

"I know your fashion sense isn't exactly on par with me, but really Itachi? **Pink**?" He flicked at Sakura's shawl while Itachi prayed for the patience to not throw his best friend and lover over the bridge. Shisui fiddled with the cloak.

"Is that Kakashi's scarf?" Shisui asked, suddenly defensive and the younger sighed.

"All I said that it was a bit cold." He muttered bitterly.

"You're cold?" Shisui frowned, already reaching to take off his gloves. Itachi fought down a childish groan.

"Shisui, stop." He nearly whined as Shisui took his hands in his own.

"Your hands are freezing! What is that brother of yours playing at!?" Shisui snapped, cupping Itachi's frozen fingers in his own and bringing them to his lips. Itachi flushed at the motion.

"Shisui…" He began, throat suddenly going dry as Shisui's hot breath blew over his skin.

"Yes?" Shisui drawled slowly, eyes filled with mischief. Itachi's lips twitched as he stared at his cousin, suddenly feeling overheated. Shisui tsked as he tried to keep Itachi's slender fingers warm.

"Why aren't you wearing those gloves I bought you?"

"Shisui, I-"

"You don't like them?" Shisui kissed Itachi's fingers and the younger Uchiha fought the urge to jump the elder.

"Yo!" A familiar voice called out and Shisui waved.

"Kakashi." He greeted the Copy nin. Kakashi nodded to him and strolled over.

"Itachi, I heard you were cold." Kakashi called out, coming to stand beside a concerned Shisui who was trying to warm Itachi's fingers. Kakashi reached to touch Itachi's ears.

"He's very cold…" Shisui murmured. Kakashi nodded absently, cupping Itachi's ears while Itachi silently considered the benefits of killing them.

"We should warm him up." Kakashi replied dryly earning an eyebrow waggle from Shisui.

"Are you blushing?" Shisui asked, tilting his head close to Itachi's. Itachi closed his eyes, feeling his face heat up even more. Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Aniki!" Sasuke's voice called out as he approached, arms full of even more outerwear. He caught sight of Shisui and Kakashi and he scowled, quickening his pace. Itachi was actually relieved to see them. Anything to distract them from the horrible blush. Sasuke came to Itachi's side and eyed Shisui and Kakashi.

"May I help you?" He snidely asked while Shisui slowly grinned.

"Cousin." He greeted. Sasuke elbowed the other two out of his way as he looked Itachi over. He tsked, wrapping a blanket around Itachi's shoulders and around his ears, effectively encasing Itachi in warmth.

"I'm taking you home." Sasuke finally declared. "It's too cold out here for you." He wrapped an arm around his brother, drawing him away from Kakashi and Shisui, shooting them scathing glances.

Itachi sighed, burying his nose in the scarf and letting his brother lead him off as Shisui and Kakashi stared on, Kakashi reaching out after them.

"Cock blocked again…" Shisui sighed as they watched the Uchiha brothers disappear around a corner, Sasuke staring them down over his shoulder.

Sasuke did not release Itachi even as they lost sight of Shisui and Kakashi. Itachi glanced at Sasuke through his cocoon and Sasuke blinked. All he could make out of Itachi was the tip of his nose…which was probably cold and his dark eyes.

"What?" Sasuke blinked as he fixed the scarf to cover Itachi's nose. The elder shook his head.

"Nothing." Itachi replied with a hidden smile, resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder as they made their way back to the Uchiha compound.


End file.
